


De Culones Racistas y Judíos de Jersey

by Akastacia



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akastacia/pseuds/Akastacia
Summary: Las 7 historias autoconclusivas que escribí para la kyman week de 2018.+ 1 extra (con imágenes editadas).Más info en el prólogo. Todas son Kyle top x Eric bottom.AUs usados: normal, omegaverse, spookyverse, SoT y Little Red Riding Kyle.





	1. Día 1: Juegos / El Libro de las Resurrecciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 01: Juegos  
> Palabras: 1.112  
> Advertencias: sólo idioteces~  
> Sinopsis: nuevamente, los elfos y los humanos se ven envueltos en una batalla. Esta vez, a causa de un libro de contenido 'misterioso'.

  **Día 1: Juegos / El Libro de las Resurrecciones**

 

_“El sol radiante cubría las tierras de Kupa Keep. Pero lejos estaba el reino de encontrarse en paz. Una vez más, los elfos habían demostrado su nula palabra ante acuerdos y, guiados por la codicia, se habían apoderado del nuevo artefacto místico que el Gran Mago estaba resguardando: El Libro de las Resurrecciones. Un texto antiguo que, desde su aparición, había sólo acarreado conflictos e incluso traiciones entre camaradas. De seguir así, pronto nadie sabría exactamente en quién confiar; el mundo corría riesgo de caer en un abismo eterno de caos y destrucción. El camino a seguir era claro: el Libro Prohibido debía ser destruido. Así, nuevamente, la guerra fue inevitable. Pero los humanos esa vez decidieron atacar primero, tomando aquella oportunidad en un millón, donde la Perra de los Mil Infiernos dejaba sin protección el Reino de los Elfos. No obstante, ni los astros pudieron prever que su queridísimo y respetable líder cayera en las garras del tirano rey elfo…”_

 

—Oh, por favor… ¿quieres callarte? —espetó un más que cabreado Kyle, quien no dejaba de ver hacia afuera por la ventana de su habitación; frente a su casa, se estaba dando una terrible batalla campal entre elfos y humanos, y otros más—. Esto ya se está tornando serio… hay chicos hasta de sexto grado ahí abajo.

 

—Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de que robar el Libro de las Resurrecciones y secuestrarme, Kahl~ —se quejó Cartman, quien estaba tirado en el piso sobre lo que eran algunas piezas verdes y amarillas de lego.

 

—¡Tú fuiste el que se metió a mi cuarto! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

 

En la mañana, Ike había estado jugando allí y había dejado los bloques bajo la ventana. Entonces, cuando toda esa batalla había comenzado y ‘alguien’ había decidido escabullirse a su habitación y los pisó, dio por hecho que eran trampas. O algo así había dicho… ahhh… de verdad que tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo mucho que Eric se tomaba en serio ese tipo de juegos. ¿Era estúpido, era lógico? Ahh… Pero si no fuera divertido, no estaría en ese momento vistiendo su atuendo de Rey Elfo Judío…… Ahhhh… de verdad que esperaba que terminaran de jugar antes de las 6. Su madre no estaba en casa y no quería saber cómo reaccionaría si…

 

—¡Porque tú fuiste el que se robó la revista con mi mami en la portada, Kyle! —le confrontó seriamente molesto y con algunas lágrimas asomándose.

 

—¡Qué yo no fui, carajo! —gruñó el acusado. Aunque verle realmente afectado por la situación, le hacía bajar los humos un poco. Cartman era un idiota pero… —. ¿Estás seguro que buscaste bien? ¿Quién más tuvo acceso a la tienda de tu patio?

 

—N-no sé… ¿Butters? ¿Tweek?

 

—¿Kenny? —murmuró el judío pensativo. Si bien, ver a la princesa del reino humano agarrándose a vergazos de esa manera con esos chicos de sexto grado… definitivamente estaba igual de desesperado que la mayoría de ahí por encontrar aquella revista erótica.

 

—No. Kenny me dijo que no fue él.

 

—Yo también te estoy diciendo que no fui yo, culón…

 

—Sí-í, pero Kenny es mi amigo. —rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

—……………………… —Kyle suspiró. Bueno, sí, no podían decir que ellos eran exactamente amigos… pero tampoco que no lo eran… Entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia abajo. De repente, le habían dado ganas de patearlo—. Ah… ya levántate del suelo, ¿quieres?

 

—Ya te dije que no puedo. Las trampas del Rey Pirata desgarrarán mi carne si lo hago.

 

—¡Carajo, Cartman, ponte de pie! Tenemos que solucionar esto antes de que mi mamá regrese. ¡Ahora hay hasta un vago ahí afuera!

 

—No. Ese no es un vago. —comentó luego de ponerse de pie de mala gana. Allí pudo ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo—. Es de esos yonkies que… ¡Puta madre, Stan! ¡Deja de traer a tus padres a jugar, ni siquiera estamos jugando a Indios y Vaqueros! —gritó hacia afuera mientras agitaba un poco su puño. Ahí estaban ambos adultos en sus trajes de Pocahontas y de curandera.

 

—Bueno… técnicamente, desde que aceptaste que fuiste capturado por las ‘trampas’ del Rey Pirata… creo que son válidos. —explicó Kyle. De hecho, su hermano y su tripulación estaban peleando del lado de los elfos en esos momentos—. Además, Craig ni siquiera está disfrazado hoy.

 

—¡Carajo, Craig! —refunfuñó Cartman, ganándose así una seña de dedo desde la lejanía—. Ah. Como sea… ¡Ya sálvenme, Butters, Kenny! ¡Dense prisa que está por oscurecer!

 

—¡Ya escucharon al Gran Mago! —vitoreó el paladín, levantando su martillo en alto para señalar hacia la casa—. ¡Hay que salvarlo antes de que sea violado!

 

Demás está decir que luego de un “¿Qué, qué, qué?”, Kyle se quedó en completo silencio. Si bien, como nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención –ya que la batalla siguió su curso–, volteó hacia Cartman en busca de alguna explicación. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros, exponiendo que cuando habían secuestrado a la princesa, esa había sido la orden, ¿o no? Así que, para el rubio debía ser lógico que fuera lo mismo en esa ocasión.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de espetar que no, que en ese momento el que estaba liderando esa batalla era Jimmy. Pero sólo pudo preguntar un “¿qué estás haciendo?” en cuánto vio que Cartman se sentó en su cama.

 

—Pues, ¿no es obvio? —dijo quitándose los zapatos—. Quítate el cinturón y úsalo para atarme las manos.

 

El judío contó mentalmente hasta diez porque no, no era obvio para nada… bueno… no para su salud mental. Eric era tan detallista al jugar… demasiado… Ah… mejor y seguía la corriente, así ya terminaban de una vez por todas con esa sesión de juegos.

 

—Ouch… no tan fuerte, Kahl. —puchereó mientras sus muñecas eran atadas. El tono de su queja había sido tan ‘extraño’ que el mencionado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle—. Ah, como sea. Una vez hayan subido las escaleras, empezaré a gritar y tú deberás saltar un poco sobre la cama para hacerla rechinar.

 

—¿S-Sólo eso…?

 

—Sí. Sólo eso. —respondió parpadeando varias veces. ¿Era tan difícil de entender o qué demonios?

 

—E-espera, no puedo saltar sobre mi cama. Si la rompo, mi mamá…

 

—Ahhh… ¡bien! —bufó antes de recostarse—. Ponte sobre mí. Eso también funcionará.

 

La boca de Kyle se abrió pero no pudo decir nada. En realidad, siquiera sabía bien qué mierda decir. Cartman era muy listo y asquerosamente manipulador. No obstante, había momentos en los que se pasaba peligrosamente de ingenuo; justo cuando la situación tenía que ver con ese tipo de temas… Dándole a cualquiera la chance de aprovechar la oportunidad…

Ah… mejor y se ponía a saltar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me quedé con más ganas de seguir esto jajaja pero well~ quería empezar con algo light el primer día. Uno de estos días, Kyle aprovechará y le hincará los dientes al culón 7v7
> 
> BTW, “El Libro de las Resurrecciones” el nombre refiere al cap donde confundían “resurrección” con “erección”. Ah, y ni yo sé quién se robó la revista. Tal vez si continúo esto alguna vez, lo descubramos~


	2. Día 2 – Pelea / Fragilidad y Perfección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 02: Pelea  
> Palabras: 3.529  
> Advertencias: angst, r18, pendejadas~  
> Sinopsis: ellos siempre discutían, pero Kyle no creyó que llegaría el día en que Cartman le aplicara la ley del hielo.
> 
> La idea preliminar era algo más corta, pero terminó extendiéndose y volviéndose más angst… aunque igual y tiene cosas pendejas de por medio porque yo no puedo ser completamente seria -orz-. En fin, no me convence del todo cómo narré la sucesión de eventos (tal vez lo pula más adelante), pero quedé dentro de todo satisfecha con el contenido.

**Día 2 – Pelea / Fragilidad y Perfección**

 

Esa noche, había una fiesta. Esa noche, Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski estaban discutiendo. Y eso, en las salidas y reuniones que los adolescentes de South Park solían hacer, era lo usual.

A veces, se la pasaban sólo insultándose con comentarios pasivo-agresivos; esas eran las noches más tranquilas. En el mayor de los casos, se gritaban y deseaban la muerte. No obstante, hoy parecía que ese día sería diferente. El ambiente ya estaba muy caldeado y ya había una ronda alrededor de ambos chicos. ¿Se golpearían como cuando iban a primaria? Tal parecía ser que sí, porque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente prestándole atención al público, muchos menos a los llamados de sus amigos de que se calmaran.

Pese a que el tema de discusión era uno usual, que los comentarios despectivos eran los normales y que –para desgracia de los deseosos de sangre– el intento de ataque de Eric había sido bloqueado y éste había terminado cayendo al suelo…

 

Sólo bastó un instante en que cruzaron sus ojos –cuando Kyle se había acercado para ayudarlo a levantarse–, que el judío corroboró lo que hacía segundos atrás lo había hecho instintivamente empujarlo del pavor: la había cagado. La había cagado y ahora, aquella mirada –aquella de que cosas terribles sucederían– estaba fijamente sobre su persona.

 

…

 

Se despertó de golpe, visiblemente alterado. A su lado estaba Kenny, quien le había simplemente tocado el hombro para que ya terminara con su pequeña siesta. Miró el lugar confundido, era el salón de clases. Ah… recordaba haber llegado allí y luego… en algún punto se había dormido en el pupitre. Qué vergonzoso.

 

Escuchó que el rubio le llamó, pero siquiera supo si le respondió algo o no. Kyle simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco y dar una pequeña vuelta.

 

Tras de él fue Stan, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención, ya que lo único que sabía decir últimamente era un: “¿hasta cuándo seguirán con esto?” Realmente no lo sabía, porque desde aquella pelea con Cartman, ya hacía casi dos semanas. Y desde esa pelea con Cartman, éste no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra; siquiera la mirada.

 

—¿Qué quieres exactamente que haga? Me está ignorando… ¿Quieres que le ruegue o algo? —aunque sabía que sería inútil: Eric verdaderamente era un actor ejemplar y su actuación de pretender que él no existía, era impecable.

 

—Como tu mejor amigo… sí. Sí quiero que le ruegues. —espetó el pelinegro—. Sinceramente, no quiero terminar junto a tu familia convertido en chile, Kyle.

 

—Agh… cielos, no digas eso. —suspiró teniendo un pequeño escalofrío. Realmente el recordar aquella mirada sobre él, le hacía poner los pelos de punta; tantas veces la había visto ser posada sobre otros, pero jamás creyó que algún día estaría sobre sí—. Yo sólo…

 

Allí le dio un largo vistazo a su propio reflejo. Se veía bastante cansado y ojeroso debido a que desde esa riña no podía dormir bien. ¿No era ridículo? Sí. Sí lo era. Y más ridículo era saber que se sentía sumamente culpable por lo sucedido… aunque apenas y recordara qué mierda habían dicho o hecho.

Por mucho que repasara una y otra vez en su mente, todo lo que había pasado, no podía dar exactamente en lo que se había ‘equivocado’. Por supuesto que ese día ambos estaban bastante ebrios. Para Eric, Kenny y Stan era normal beber en exceso, así que a él le tocaba obligadamente ser siempre el conductor designado. No obstante, esa noche aquel gordo se las había ingeniado para hacerlo beber. En parte, la discusión había comenzado por eso y porque Cartman quería conducir… En realidad, eso último no fue extraño: Cartman siempre buscaba sacarlo de quicio. Pero luego…

¿Qué había ocurrido que había sido diferente y que había desencadenado aquella conducta en Eric? ¿Lo había insultado a él o era por algo referido a Liane? Porque sí, aquella discusión se había terminado de ir a la mierda de lo ridícula con un “tú madre está tan gorda que…” por parte del maldito culón.

 

—Oh. Buenos días, Stan~

 

Y justo como si de una mala broma se tratara, ahí estaba el condenado demonio. Éste venía junto a Butters y otros compañeros de su salón. Desde hacía casi dos años que no estaban en el mismo, lo cual era ventajoso en esos momentos. Lo que no lo era, era que el maldito gordo estuviera pasando olímpicamente de él. Kyle estaba literalmente entre medio de Stan y éste, pero no: el jodido culón estaba actuando como si él realmente fuera invisible…

Debería golpearlo. Sí, debería hacerlo…

 

…

 

—¡Kyle! ¡Ya es hora de desayunar!

 

La voz de su hermano menor lo hizo despertar un poco de golpe. Pero bastaron sólo unos segundos para que recordara que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y que, oficialmente, había pasado un mes y medio de aquella pelea.

 

Un mes y medio sin Eric Cartman.

 

¿Eso no debería alegrarlo? Se quedó mirando el techo unos instantes pensando que para el yo de su infancia… eso hubiese sido motivo de celebración. Pero para su yo adolescente, era diferente.

 

Esa semana comenzaba a cultivar un resfriado por lo que tal vez ese día debería quedarse en su casa. Fuera de eso, no se sentía tan mal… no como semanas atrás. La incertidumbre de terminar degustando a sus seres querido en su próxima cena o de ser asesinado de un batazo en la cabeza y terminar arrojado dentro del estanque, aún seguía en su mente, pero lentamente había comenzado a decrecer desde hacía unas 2 semanas atrás. Desde que había pasado de estar a la defensiva, a estar a la ‘ofensiva’. O al menos así le gustaba llamarlo a él.

 

Ni siquiera fue que lo hubiese pensando mucho, sólo sucedió. Un día lo vio en el mercado –comprando los víveres de la semana– y, simplemente, no pudo evitarlo: lo siguió. Oh, sí. Realmente lo siguió. Desde ese día, el espiarlo a diario –al menos por unos momentos– se había vuelto rutinario.

El saber todos sus horarios, todos los lugares que visitaba… todas las personas con las que se juntaba…

 

Si éste se daba cuenta… Si su actuar estaba yendo según el plan que ese jodido gordo de mierda estuviera hilvanando… no era algo que le importara a Kyle. Ya no. Eric lo seguía ignorando. Y, pese a que eso le seguía afectando, ahora ya no había tristeza, miedo o inseguridad en él, sino molestia… más molestia que antes… oh, y celos… algo que no había sentido desde cuarto de primaria. Y algo que nunca había sentido durante los casi 3 años de noviazgo que venían llevando.

Porque no, oh, no… pese a que sus peleas anteriores no duraban más que 1 o 2 días y él era principalmente el que gritaba el “terminamos” antes de salir pitando hecho una furia… cada que regresaban, Eric siempre se encargaba de recordarle la razón por la que ya no había marcha atrás:

 

 

—Esto no terminará hasta que alguno de los dos muera, Eric.

 

Las palabras salieron de forma tan natural de su boca que Kyle sintió que podía saborearlas. En especial a la última: el nombre del mencionado que yacía amarrado de pies y manos en el piso de aquella vieja cabaña en el bosque. Mientras que él… él sólo se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared cercana, esperando a que hablara. Cartman estaba con los ojos vendados, por lo que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que rompiera esa maldita ley del hielo.

 

—¿…K-Kahl………? —gimoteó con la voz algo quebrada. Pero su compañía no se inmutó en lo absoluto: sabía que estaba fingiendo—. Ah, jaja~ Jódete, Kahl~ —rió por lo bajo antes de soltar un pequeño jadeo. El otro le había quitado la venda de los ojos de forma muy brusca, así que ya estaba por gritarle algún improperio. Sin embargo, apenas notó dónde estaban, un verdadero escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. Oh… mierda, no ESTA cabaña otra v… ¡CARAJO, KYLE, NO ROMPAS MIS COSAS! —gritó tratando de ponerse de pie sin éxito. Ese maldito judío realmente se había esmerado en atar sus amarres.

 

—……No pensaba hacer eso, idiota. —aunque ya que lo mencionaba, no era mala idea.

 

El cómo había llegado a esa situación de secuestrarlo… ah~ ni siquiera quería indagar mucho en ese asunto. Sólo había sucedido por impulso, luego de que Eric hubiera tomado de target de burlas a una chica nueva… ojos verdes, cabello rojo y largo, de buen corazón, bonita, divertida, inteligente pero algo ingenua… judía… Ah… todo el maldito pack… ¿qué tan jodido debía estar para sentir celos por eso? Ah. Cierto. Lo suficientemente jodido como para estar saliendo con el tipo más racista y xenófobo de todo el pueblo.

 

—Oh… bien. ¿Piensas matarme, entonces? —indagó casual—. Porque puedo decirte al menos 16 errores que estás cometiendo en estos momentos. Te encontrarán totalmente culpable antes de que siquiera empiece a pudrirme, Kahl~

 

Oh, sí, y allí había una puñetera risita burlona en los labios del gordo. Agh… Kyle pensaba que debería de haberle dejado la mordaza un poco más, pero –por otro lado– no podía dejar de escucharlo. Habían sido casi 2 meses sin ninguna charla, discusión o pelea… Los 2 meses más tranquilos y odiosos de toda su maldita existencia.

 

Tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo pagar de alguna forma, pero aún no sabía exactamente cómo lo haría. De momento, sólo lo dejaría atado ahí por un par de horas. O eso pensó antes de notar _aquella_ mirada en Eric al momento de pararse y dar indicios de querer alejarse. No. No la misma mirada que le dio meses atrás, sino una completamente distinta que sólo él recibía en la intimidad.

 

—…… ¿Es en serio? —murmuró el judío entrecerrando sus ojos. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se puso en cuchillas delante de él y extendió su mano cerca del rostro contrario. Pero no hizo contacto, espero que el otro vil embustero acercara su mejilla a sus dedos; justo como un gato demandando el ser acariciado—. ¿De verdad, esto te puso cachondo?

 

Ah… ni siquiera entendía por qué tendría que sorprenderse; aun recordaba la vez que Cartman había ganado una dotación de galletas para tres meses –que se las comió en una semana– y le había pedido que se lo cogiera sobre las bolsas vacías… Eh~ sin duda que dejarlo allí solo, ahora sería incluso una venganza preliminar mucho mejor. Pero –para desgracia de Kyle y para suerte de Eric–, ambos sabían muy bien que en cuanto el segundo hacía esa mirada, el primero jamás iba a retroceder.

 

Pronto los ruidos de besos llenaron el ambiente, junto a los jadeos de Cartman, quien no dejaba de temblar a cada roce y movimiento que la mano de Kyle hacía sobre su cuerpo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de la última vez y era normal su reacción. De hecho, pensaba Kyle, estaba siendo demasiado sumiso y adorable esa vez.

 

—…Kahl~ desátame, quiero tocarte. —jadeó acalorado mientras sus manos se aferraban y tironeaban como podían de la ropa contraria. Por su expresión, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

 

Oh. Cierto~ entonces era por eso que estaba tan quieto.

El pelirrojo sonrió e hizo oídos sordos a esa petición, al tiempo que su mano se deslizó dentro de la ropa interior contraria, que estaba bastante empapada de sudor y líquido preseminal. Kyle volvió a reír. Ahora a los jadeos y besos se habían unido insultos y algunos intentos de mordidas. Si bien, Eric volvió a ponerse bastante obediente una vez empezó a masturbarle. Aunque sí que parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo, puesto que no tardó nada en venirse. Allí, Kyle se tomó un respiro. Y mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y camisa para colocarlas en el suelo, observaba la expresión post orgasmo –acalorada y de vista perdida– de su novio.

 

Sus dedos rozaron la nuca contraria, antes de clavar sus dientes en ese lugar entre la clavícula y hombro que sabía que a Eric lo volvía loco. Ah. Sus ropas superiores estaban algo sueltas… Ya lo había notado cuando lo había metido dentro de la cajuela de su auto, pero sí: Eric estaba un poco más delgado. Unos 10 o 15 kilos tal vez. De todas formas, no era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Ya él sabía bien que –desde que estaban saliendo– cada que discutían, Eric perdía bastante el apetito.

 

—Mierda, suéltame, mis muñecas duelen~ —lloriqueó una vez logró recuperar algo de su aliento. Pero no, otra vez ese maldito judío volvía a ignorarlo, siquiera parecía tener intenciones de soltarle los pies, puesto que sólo había bajado sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta donde había podido—. ¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡No me ignores!… —se quejó una vez se vio recostado boca abajo en las prendas que el otro se había sacado; éstas olían tanto a Kyle que no podía evitar hundir su nariz en ellas y perderse en ello—. Ah… ah… espera, no, no… comí chipotle anoche… —susurró algo avergonzado en cuanto sintió aquellos dedos largos empezar a jugar con su trasero. Luego de ir al baño en la mañana, éste había quedado muy sensible.

 

Pero ante su advertencia, sólo recibió una mordida en su oreja, seguida de una risa suave y jocosa.

 

—No me importa, culón.

 

Eric suspiró hondamente para contener un temblor. Oh, sí, esa noche sería larga y él terminaría con todo el cuerpo a la miseria.

 

…

 

Apenas comenzó a despertar, reconoció el bello canto de los pájaros. Le dolían todos los músculos y le costó recordar el por qué no estaba en su cuarto, pero sí recostado en un frío piso de madera. Ah… era una suerte que el verano estuviera cerca, ya que había olvidado por completo prender la chimenea y su resfriado no habría hecho más que empeorar. Bueno. No. Seguro que ya lo había hecho. Si bien, el tiempo dentro de esa vieja cabaña había valido totalmente la pena.

Miró a su lado y allí se encontró a ese par de ojos azules que podían hacerle temer por su vida como encender y sucumbir sin más ante su más que tórrida lujuria. Cartman estaba recostado a su lado, casi completamente desnudo –lleno de notorias mordidas, chupones y arañazos–, y tapado con la única manta que había encontrado en el lugar.

Estaba ceñudo. Y por supuesto que estaba molesto: ¿quién no lo estaría luego de haber sido follado casi sin descanso por alrededor de 3 horas? Estaba dolorido, sucio y pegajoso… pero entre ellos no había ningún tipo de ambiente extraño o tenso. Sólo estaban allí, recostados lado a lado luego haber tenido la mejor sesión de sexo de sus vidas; incluso mejor que esa donde aquel racista inmoral se había vestido de Hitler para su último cumpleaños…

 

—Cartman… —comenzó el ojiverde.

 

Cielos… sin duda, esa vez habían descubierto una que otra nueva tendencia fetichista que con gusto ambos estarían de acuerdo en seguir indagando a futuro… Sin embargo, sabían bien que era momento de hablar. Y Kyle sabía bien que si alguien iba a hablar primero allí, tenía que ser él.

 

—… yo… lo lamento. —Y se preparó. Oh, sí, sabía bien qué vendrían palabras fuertes dichas con un tono de lo más casual, exponiendo todos sus malditos errores.

 

—¿Lo lamentas? ¿Exactamente, por qué, Kahl~? ¿Por follarme en un sucio y frío suelo mientras me mantuviste atado como a un cerdo? —el judío torció el labio en cuanto el otro mostró las feas marcas que le habían quedado en las muñecas—. ¿Por secuestrarme? ¿Por perseguirme desde hace días? —ah, sí, lo extraño hubiese sido que no lo supiera ya—. ¿Por colocar esa nueva ventana con nuevos seguros en tu cuar…?

 

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te seguías metiendo en mi cuarto, carajo! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

 

El cambio había sido sólo una casualidad, luego de que Ike hubiera roto la ventana jugando con sus amigos. No obstante, a los pocos días, por supuesto que había tenido esa corazonada y que las malas noches de sueño durante el primer mes pudieron haber tenido que ver con un visitante nocturno.

 

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que lo seguía haciendo, Kahl~ —respondió tranquilo mientras buscó pasar los brazos por bajo sus axilas y acurrucarse en su pecho—. Y por supuesto que esa nueva ventana no es ningún reto para mí, pero en caso de que lo estuvieras esperando, necesitaba que creyeras que había funcionado.

 

—Dude… no hay manera de que creyera eso. —soltó sin más. Sus dedos ya se estaban entreteniendo en tocar los cabellos castaños del otro—. Debido a que eres tú, estoy realmente dudando de si no terminamos aquí porque así lo quisiste.

 

—Oh, no, no, Kahl~ al final mi plan saldrá a la perfección, ¿pero esto?~ —su rostro se alzó y una de sus manos se dirigió al de su pareja para pellizcar una de sus mejillas—. Sólo me fue un recordatorio de que sigues siendo mi pequeño monstruo y que hay cosas que no puedo prever. Pero eso está bien. Sólo debo atar más fuerte la correa alrededor de tu cuello para que no me abandones, Kyle. No dejaré que lo hagas.

 

—Eric…

 

Momentáneamente, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de cuando Heidi había salido con Cartman. Suponer que ahora él era quien estaba en los zapatos de la chica era ridículo, porque –ya teniendo en claro ese antecedente y, más aún, conociéndolo de toda la vida– Kyle siempre estuvo consciente en qué tipo de relación se estaba metiendo. Sin embargo, ya para sus casi 18 años, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de ‘berrinches’. Así que, podía ver que éste era diferente.

 

—¡No! ¡Escúchame bien, Kyle! —exclamó antes de empujarlo toscamente contra el suelo y sentársele encima; sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto—. Nunca lo harás, Kyle. Sin importar que decidas casarte, llenarte de asquerosos niños judíos y pelirrojos… ¡yo jamás seré la segunda! ¡Jamás seré la puta! ¡¿Me oíste?!

 

Y entonces, todo tuvo tanto sentido para Kyle… que la culpa oprimió con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que no pudo más que abrazar a Eric y no dejar de susurrar una y otra vez que lo sentía. Incluso lo siguió haciendo luego de que éste hubiese parado de llorar.

 

Sí, aquella noche habían discutido, habían peleado y se habían hasta pegado. Habían insultado a la madre del otro pero, entre las idioteces usuales, en algún punto y ante la broma usual de que estaba gordo –que, por todos los cielos, Kyle creía que ya no era necesario dejar en claro lo mucho que le ponían esas lonjas–, Cartman había contraatacado con que al menos él no iba a terminar como una gorda puta judía como su madre. Entonces, el ojiverde sólo había atinado a rematar esa discusión con un “claro que no, porque ella no es tu madre”.

 

Insultarse entre ellos o a sus madres ya era algo tan natural que le restaban mucha importancia. Así que… ¿Eso podría contar como un malentendido o un simple error? No. Claro que no. Lo que había entendido Cartman entre líneas era claramente razonable para Kyle, ya que esa había sido su intención. Aun así, pese a que era más que obvio para él ahora… en ese momento, jamás previó que le afectaría de esa manera.

 

—Lo siento. A veces, lo olvido… lo frágil que eres realmente.

 

El ojiazul sólo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, pero no había caso de negar esas palabras. Sin duda, muy en el fondo, Eric siempre había querido tener una familia como todos los demás. Amaba a su madre, sí que lo hacía. Pero la idea de ser abandonado era aterradora para él. Más sabiendo que, en el caso de que la historia volviera a repetirse, al no tener la ventaja biológica de su progenitora, él sí se quedaría completamente solo.

 

—Ya mejor regresemos. Tengo hambre, necesito bañarme y cagar un holocausto… —se quejó Cartman, tratando de olvidarse un poco de toda esa cuestión—. Además, le dije a Butters que si desaparecía en estos días, tú serías el responsable.

 

—……… mierda… —masculló el ojiverde antes de buscar su teléfono móvil entre sus prendas. Con suerte y aún no eran las 7 AM y ya no lo estaban buscando por secuestro u homicidio; quién sabía qué les habría ido a decir el rubio a las autoridades.

 

El pelicastaño sólo se rió festivamente de que eso le pasaba por caminante diurno. Pero, ni así, Kyle lo alejó y, ni así, él planeaba alejarse; es más, Kyle lo abrazó incluso con más codicia ante la idea de que uniformados pudieran entrar en cualquier momento y separarlos.

Porque sí, su relación no era muy corriente, ni mucho menos completamente saludable. Pero era perfecta.

 

—Judío~

 

Kyle mismo lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué chucha con esto pero me gustó escribirlo, así que alv :’vvvvv
> 
> Ah, por si no se entendió. Al final le dijo “Judio~” por considerarlo “codicioso” xD y obvio que cuando se trata de codiciarlo de otros, Kyle le parece perfecto pffff. Así que la “perfección” del título, debe interpretarse de esa manera.


	3. Día 03 – Nuestra Tarde de Juegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 03: Trabajo en Equipo  
> Palabras: 3.475  
> Advertencias: leve alusión a Candy.
> 
> Sínopsis: Wendy y Cartman vuelven otra vez a coincidir como compañeros de proyecto, trayendo consigo obviamente ciertos problemas.

****

 

**Día 03 – Trabajo en Equipo / Nuestra Tarde de Juegos**

"...otro aburrido día de escuela", pensaba Cartman, quien se la pasaba mirando por la ventana. Trataba de distraerse un poco mientras esperaba que terminaran por fin las clases. Ya hacía 2 semanas desde que había comenzado el nuevo ciclo lectivo y, por motivos de un experimento social o lo que fuera –lo habían explicado el primer día, pero no había prestado nada de atención–, la escuela había decidido mezclar los dos cursos que había de octavo grado.

Así, el grupo de compañeros con el que había estado desde preescolar había cambiado un poco. Ahora se encontraba rodeado de más perdedores que antes; algunos que ya ni recordaban que existían como Terrance Mephesto y Brimmy... en serio, ¿Brimmy? Habría jurado que ese tipo se había muerto hacía muuucho tiempo. Pero, como fuera, al menos no le había tocado junto con Heidi...

 

—Eric Cartman y... Wendy Testaburger.

 

—¡¿Q-qué?!

 

Al escuchar su nombre –seguido del grito de la chica– volteó para prestar atención a lo que fuese que sucediera en ese lugar. Oh, bien~ Wendy estaba en esos momentos mirándole furiosa con la intensidad de mil soles y él no tenía puta idea de por qué. O al menos no la tuvo hasta que Kenny le susurró qué diablos estaba haciendo la maestra: estaba separándolos en grupo para el proyecto que había explicado momentos atrás.

 

Ah~ Eso~

Sonrió hacia la chica. ¡Oh, claro que lo hizo! Y luego se encogió de hombros levantando sus manos, porque... en serio~ Más allá de que había más alumnos molestos con los emparejamientos –¿a Nelly y Butters les había tocado juntos? Ohh~ eso se pondría incluso más violento–, estos eran al azar. ¿Qué culpa tenía él en todo eso?~

Aun así, al final de la clase, no le pareció extraño ver a la pelinegra acercarse al profesor, para exponer todas 'sus razones de por qué no podía hacer trabajos en grupo con Eric Cartman', alcanzó a escuchar que dijo. Ahhh~ seguro y le hubiese gustado escuchar todo aquello, pero la chica parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima como en 4to grado. Y siendo que ahora le sacaba como dos cabezas de altura... no quería realmente volver a averiguar tan rápido qué tan fuerte podían pegar esos rabiosos puños feministas. Mejor emprender la graciosa huida~

 

—Te veo en la biblioteca, Wendy~~ —canturreó antes de salir del salón junto a Kenny y Butters hacia el baño.

 

Porque claro que, así y todo, se metería con ella~ ¡Carajo, que no era su culpa! Ni lo de los grupos del proyecto ni de que no estuviera en el mismo salón que su jodido novio. Ah, bien, aunque no era tampoco culpa de ella que él estuviera en casi completa abstinencia por no poder molestar a Kyle cuanto quisiera... agh, en serio, las clases eran taaaan aburridas ahora... ¡¿Pero lo veía quejándose o algo?! ¡Claro que no! Oh, bien, el primer día de clases sí que lo hizo.

 

Agh... mejor y se iba ya a la biblioteca y empezaba a investigar, para terminar lo más rápido posible con todo eso. Ahora Stan había entrado al baño de hombres y parecía querer decirle algo. Eric ya intuía exactamente qué era, así que sólo rodó los ojos y se despidió de los dos rubios y el recién llegado.

Tener ahora a dos personas molestas con él y sin haber hecho nada, al menos mitigaba un poco el fastidio que se traía encima. Pero no lo solucionaba. Y si los salones llegaban a quedar como estaban... lo único que podía augurar para ese año era aburrimiento. Terrible y horrible aburrimiento. Así que, ¿por qué el destino en vez de sonreírle con una feminista de tetas cabreadas le traía a un caminante diurno de ceño fruncido?

 

—Eh... ¿se te perdió algo, Kyle? —cuestionó con voz inocente luego de que el otro se dejara caer en el asiento frente a él de mala gana y sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Tú novio no está aquí por lo que puedes ver. —y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados como si lo estuviera buscando.

 

—Stan hará el trabajo con Wendy. —ni siquiera iba a contrariar eso de 'novio'. Ya a esas alturas le daba lo mismo—. Luego de que ambos profesores entendieran que había muchas posibilidades de que Wendy te pateara el culo, aceptaron que ella no hiciera el proyecto contigo si conseguía a alguien de alguno de los cursos con quién intercambiar compañeros.

 

Eric parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la información y, cuando lo hizo: rió. Rió tan fuerte que la bibliotecaria lo mandó a callar. Awww~ pero es que no había podido evitarlo: el jodido Stan había antepuesto a su perra ante su marica. ¡El destino le había dado incluso algo mucho mejor! Cielos, quería streammear ese momento, pero con lo picado que estaba el ojiverde, tenía 99% de posibilidad de salir más que pateado. Mejor y sólo se tomaría una selfie con el judío cabreado de fondo para ponerla de foto de perfil.

 

—Grrr, ya basta, culón... terminemos esto cuanto antes. —dijo antes de tomar el eBook de Eric de sobre la mesa y empezar a leer lo que estaba haciendo—. Veo que ya estuviste viendo temas y... Cartman, realmente............ ¿Realmente ibas a sugerir el cáncer de mama?......

 

—... ¿Sí?

 

—.........oh, claro. Claro que lo harías... olvídalo.

 

—Oh, vamos~ hubiese sido súuuuper gracioso, Kyle~ —se defendió entre risas antes de volver a ser regañado. Así que mejor se acercó más y empezó a scrollear en el eBook—. Aunque... en realidad, estos fueron los textos que llamaron mi atención. —aclaró buscando los archivos—. A menos que tengas otras ideas, propongo estas.

 

—Oh... me gustan. Cualquiera de los dos estará bien. Con el primero podemos hacer una maqueta y con el segundo sería más sencillo un video.

 

—¡Excelente, votó por el segundo!

 

—¡Shhh, baja la voz! —lo regañó entre dientes.

 

Al menos, pensaba Kyle, por muy fastidioso que fuera Eric, sabía que se tomaría en serio la tarea. De hecho, la única razón positiva de toda esa mierda era la más importante: la nota. Porque ese trabajo tendría una A+ asegurada.

 

—Bien. Avancemos en el esquema y... ya deja de tomarte selfies conmigo de fondo... —gruñó antes de quitarle el celular de un manotazo.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, no las borres! —se quejó mientras trataba de sacárselo y el otro lo apartaba con una mano. Maldito judío, esos últimos meses había crecido bastante y ya le sacaba una cabeza de altura. ¡¿Es que acaso él era el único que no estaba teniendo su jodida pubertad?!

 

Otra vez, Eric se había olvidado de bajar la voz, por lo que la bibliotecaria ya había empezado a amenazarlos con una detención. Si bien, el ojiverde estaba más ocupado revisando las fotografías sacadas. Curioso... desde que había llegado –según las fotos– parecía que su humor había mejorado un poco.

 

A decir verdad, debía admitir que el nuevo grupo en el que estaba era un tanto aburrido. Lo único que agradecía era que le había tocado con Stan, pero Kenny, Butters, Tweek y hasta Cartman habían quedado en el otro salón. Y eso hacía que las clases fueran bastante tediosas; antes las horas pasaban más rápido.

 

Por suerte, sólo habían dicho que sería el primer mes. Quería ver cómo funcionaban los grupos para adaptarse a los cambios. Y dependiendo de si éste influía de manera positiva o no, los reorganizarían o no a fin de mes. Agh... sólo esperaba que la última semana pasara rápido y que Craig no quemara la escuela o algo. Ya sabía que él y Tweek podían ser muy 'dependientes', pero se estaba comportando muy extraño con esto de la nueva distribución de grupos. Bueno. Todos lo estaban haciendo en realidad. Así que, fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran tratando de probar con ese 'experimento social', suponía que estaba funcionado.

 

—En serioooo. Sólo pensaba postearlas y etiquetar a Stan.

 

—¿Y poner qué exactamente? —cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos.

 

—Que me había encontrado a su judío marica. —respondió sin más.

 

—...... —suspiró largamente mientras se escurría un poco por el asiento y pedía algo más de paciencia. Aunque, a decir verdad, también se sentía bastante relajado. Era un sentimiento extraño, aunque por otro lado... era familiar—. Culo gordo.

 

—¡EY! —se quejó el otro antes de recuperar su teléfono.

 

—Espera, no subas eso. Tengo una idea mejor. —dijo luego de unos segundos de pensarlo y antes de ponerse de pie—. Vamos.

 

...

 

Así, horas después estaban en la casa de Eric totalmente concentrados frente al televisor y comiendo chatarra. Estaban jugando un videojuego nuevo que Kyle había comprado y que estaba esperando el fin de semana para probarlo con Stan, pero luego de lo de la tarde... Encima, lo que más le había molestado no era tener que hacer grupo con el culón, sino que hubo algo que Stan no le había querido decir cuando le pidió explicaciones de por qué se estaba negando tan rotundamente a que Wendy y Cartman hicieran equipo. Ni siquiera cuando fue la pelea de estos en cuarto grado, Stan había querido intervenir.

 

Realmente el no saber qué podría ser, le llenaba un poco de incertidumbre, ya que por la forma en que había actuado su mejor amigo, parecía ser algo bastante serio o importante. Así que, ¿por qué no se lo decía? Si le preguntaba a Cartman, ¿él sí le diría?

Miró al ojiazul, quien estaba prestando total atención a la cut scene que había salido hace unos momentos. Oh, vaya, hasta recién había notado que sus pestañas eran bastante largas...

 

—Espera, espera. Si vamos por ahí... ohhhh, ¿qué tramas, sucio pelirrojo?~

 

—¿C-cómo? —volvió a prestar atención a la cinemática, tratando de olvidarse de aquel pensamiento extraño. Allí sólo había un NPC justamente pelirrojo dándoles indicaciones.

 

—Que creo que ese duende nos está engañando, Kyle.

 

—¿Por qué crees eso? Nos está advirtiendo que no vayamos por ahí porque está el dragón. —y de hecho, se podía ver a la criatura sobrevolar a la lejanía.

 

—Porque pertenece a una minoría, tiene una tienda en un lugar así de peligroso y, aunque su raza ha sido casi completamente aniquilada, nadie está cometiendo crímenes de odio hacia él. Ohhh~ ¿qué trama, señor duende de bosque?~

 

—Dude... qué mier... —y pese que al principio su tono y expresión demostraban indignación, no pudo evitar largar un par de risas que trató de ocultar tapando su boca. Oh, bien, sí, debía admitir que extrañaba un poco esa dosis diaria y constante de xenofobia y racismo.

 

—No, pero en serio, Kahl. Mejor sigamos el otro camino.

 

—Cartman... —comenzó, y el otro sólo se quejó al saber que se vendría un discurso o una explicación aburrida—. Antes de llegar hasta aquí, te mató un simple jabalí salvaje. No estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a un dragón.

 

—Ahhh... Estáaaaa bien~ —suspiró pesadamente—. Pero luego no me digas que no te lo dije, cuando termines muerto en una bañera y sin mi riñón robado, Kyle.

 

El mencionado sólo rodó los ojos antes de seguir el camino recomendado por el NPC. Sólo para que 20 minutos después, técnicamente pasara lo que Cartman había dicho... O más o menos: casi a mitad de camino, se habían encontrado con un grupo de subjefes de nivel medio y, según la descripción, la elfa de Kyle había muerto por substracción de órganos.  
Por suerte, Eric –quien no dejaba de reírse por su mala suerte– había podido escapar y llegar a un punto de guardado.

 

—Aghh... ya basta. —masculló mirando hacia otro lado. Allí notó que la sala estaba a oscuras. ¿Ya era tan tarde?

 

Cartman siquiera parecía notarlo, aunque no era un secreto para nadie que Liane generalmente llegaba casi a la medianoche a su casa... Suponía que Eric ya se había acostumbrado. Así como él se había acostumbrado a que cada tanto su madre iniciara alguna movilización que terminaba en guerra civil y así como Stan... bueno, no, nadie podría acostumbrarse a las idioteces que hacía el padre de Stan.

 

—Ey, Kyle. No encuentro el portal para revivirte. Creo que es imposible revivir dentro del bosque. —comentó el otro antes de pasarle el joystick. Él ya había logrado escapar, así que ese judío tan vago hiciera algo, ¿no? Mientras se recostó hacia un lado para terminar de comerse las galletas que quedaban en el paquete con más comodidad.

 

Entre tanto, el pelirrojo recorría los alrededores. Era verdad. Él tampoco lo estaba encontrando y el mapa de esa área no era claro. ¿Sería un bug? ¿Sería así el juego? El lugar estaba plagado de enemigos menores y no había manera de que una sola persona pudiera matar a los subjefes que habían quedado, por lo que Kyle no estaba seguros si lo mejor era intentar seguir avanzando con el mago de Eric y esquivar las peleas o recargar el juego desde el guardado anterior.

 

—Oye, ¿crees que...? —empezó a hablar Kyle, pero calló en cuanto notó que su compañía se había dormido. Allí miró en su móvil: las 9 PM. Su madre ya le había enviado un mensaje de –que a más tardar– lo que quería en casa a las 9:30; en teoría estaban trabajando en el proyecto—. Cartman.

 

Lo llamó, pero éste no respondió. Tampoco reaccionó cuando estiró su pie para patearlo un poco. Varias preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Kyle: ¿debería dibujarle cosas en la cara? ¿Sacarle una foto con flash? ¿En serio se había quedado dormido con una galleta en la boca? Y si comía tanta comida chatarra, ¿cómo era que su cara estaba libre de acné? Aunque siquiera tenía rastros de un poco de pelusilla de barba, como le ocurría a él desde hace unas semanas. Tampoco mostraba cambios en su voz. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, Cartman era el que menos había cambiado en esos últimos 4 años; y, aunque tuviera su sobrepeso, ahora se veía bastante 'pequeño' a comparación.

 

—Uh, ¿mami...? —balbuceó Eric antes de abrir los ojos y recordar donde estaba y con quien. Si bien, no recordaba que antes el pelirrojo estuviera tan cerca, ni mucho menos inclinado sobre él. ¿Y por qué tenía esa galleta mordida en la mano?—. ¿Q-qué haces, Kyle?

 

—Ah... —el ojiverde tardó un par de segundos en notar en la posición en la que estaba que estaba ahora. ¿Algo así ya no había pasado antes?... Ah. Sí, en la cueva que habían quedado atrapados por culpa de Al Gore.

 

Momentos antes, había pensado que, como no tenía una pluma a mano, sólo sacaría una foto y ya. ¡Oh, mejor aún! Se sacaría una selfie con el culón dormido de fondo. Ya había visto que éste había puesto una con él enojado de fondo de nueva foto de perfil, así que veía bastante lógico hacer lo mismo. ¿No? Sí, como también vio más lógico mejor sacarle la galleta de la boca. Sólo faltaba que se ahogara con ella.

Así que, así se había acercado para quitar la comida pero –en algún punto– se había puesto a observarlo. Sin duda, no era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, pero no estaba pensando en eso: sino en cómo contrastaba la apariencia angelical y serena que irradiaba cuando dormía, con la actitud bastarda y malsana que demostraba al estar despierto.

 

—S-sólo quería tu teléfono...

 

—E-está bien... tómalo. —dijo tranquilo, el objeto se encontraba a su izquierda, sobre el brazo del sofá. A Eric no le pareció extraño, ya que antes le había dicho que quería postear algunos de los screenshots que habían sacado para que Stan los viera. Y claro que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que si lo hacían con la cuenta de Cartman, sería mucho más gracioso aún.

 

—Vaya... realmente estás molesto. —comentó al ver todo lo que estaba escribiendo en el estado—. ¿Stan estuvo tomándose de la mano con Clyde o qué?

 

Aunque claro que se suponía que él era quien lo estaba diciendo, así que esa embustera rata judía... ¿técnicamente lo estaba usando de excusa para dejar salir todas sus frustraciones? Bueno, no que le molestara; además si Stan y él eran tan super mejores amigos se daría cuenta. Aunque sí que la narrativa que el pelirrojo estaba usando era justo como la suya. Pero eso no era nada fuera de lo esperable: luego de tantos años de conocerse, él también podría fingir muy fácilmente ser Kyle.

 

—Agh... es sólo que... —pensó unos momentos en cómo explicarlo—. Me dio muchas razones para que entendiera por qué había decidido que haría el trabajo con Wendy, pero siento que me estaba ocultando algo. Él sabe que puede decirme cualquier cosa, así que... no lo sé. Es estúpido, pero me molesta...

 

—Ah, eso~ —dijo Eric con una sonrisita—. Claro, olvidé que tú nunca has tenido novia.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —cuestionó ceñudo.

 

—Puuuueees~ que a un hombre no le gusta ver a su chica quedando con alguien con quien ha tenido algo. Supongo que no te lo dijo porque cada que sale a tema tu falta de contactos con vaginas, te moles... ¡AU! —sí, el maldito judío le había tirado con la galleta en el rostro; ¿en serio, por qué tenía esa cosa en la mano si no se la pensaba comer? Ahora se había caído al piso y era un desperdicio. Se quedó contemplando la galleta unos momentos, pero seguro que si intentaba tomarla, Kyle volvería a pegarle por marrano.

 

—"Tenido algo..."—repitió en tono monótono—. ¿Tú tuviste algo con Wendy?...... —y esperó a que se riera pero, no, estaba perturbadoramente serio para su gusto. Por supuesto que ni siquiera iba a ahondar en el tema de que si él no había tenido nunca novia, era principalmente por culpa de ese gordo de mierda que siempre... que siempre... ¡Sí, siempre!... Eric siempre...

 

—M-más o menos. —explicó, pero Kyle parecía querer más detalles o algo; se lo había quedado mirando de una manera que ya lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso—. Agh... no fue mi culpa. ¿No recuerdas el proyecto de tercer grado que tuve que hacer con ella y que me besó en el debate? Pues aún y no entiendo por qué diablos lo hizo, pero lo hizo. —masculló molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

 

De verdad que ese día había sido realmente súper confuso para él. Y, si se lo ponía a pensar, los deseos de fastidiar a Wendy venían principalmente de ahí; porque sí, tontamente se había ilusionado un poco con eso... además ese había sido primer beso... Pero claro que esas eran cosas que no pretendía decir en voz alta... ¡Así que ese judío de mierda debería dejar ya de mirarlo así de... de...! En serio, ¿qué carajos? ¿Era su impresión o le estaba reclamando algo? Desvió la mirada. ¿No estaban muy cerca?...

 

—Como sea, pero es eso. Ahora~ con el post, ¿ya terminas... te?

 

Un simple beso. Sí, eso fue lo que recibió por parte de Kyle. Un beso que hizo que Eric se sintiera tibio… feliz… así como cuando quería competir y humillar a Kyle. Un beso que hizo que la expresión aterradora de Kyle se tornara a una totalmente sorprendida y emocionada. Justo como cuando alguien encontraba algo sumamente interesante.

 

—¿Así que era eso?

 

—Eso... —los ojos de Eric a esas alturas no podían sostenerle la mirada, así que hacía rato que se encontraban fijos en los labios contrarios.

 

—Sí. Eso.

 

—¿Kahl? ¿K-Kahl, qué...?

 

...

 

_"Entonces, Little Red Riding Kyle sintió una extraña 'comezón' en su entrepierna. Pero no eran ladillas ni herpes. Oh, no~ al menos ese día no. Y así, se abalanzó sobre el indefenso mapache hechicero. Ya que, de alguna forma, su corazón había sido cautivado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Una semana después, ya dio lo mismo toda esa confusión porque ya estaban saliendo y hasta habían llegado a segunda base. Porque, oh, sí, Little Red Riding Kyle era una puta muy sucia~_

_Y así: todos vivieron felices para siempre~_

_Excepto por Wendy que se puso gorda y Stan que murió de cirrosis."_

 

El silencio era casi total en el sitio. Y el único de pie en aquel gran salón era Cartman, quien se suponía que había pedido la palabra para decir algo sobre los recién casados: Craig y Tweek. Pero, no... no, obviamente que Eric no podría hacer las cosas sencillas. Y, en vez de eso, se puso a narrar –en una forma MUY suya– el cómo había empezado a salir con Kyle.

 

¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacer siempre lo mismo en cada maldita boda a la que los invitaban?! Ah... mejor y le sacaba el micrófono porque ya sospechaba que se pondría a cantarle "I Swear"............ Ahhhhhh...... aunque por cómo estaba Wendy haciéndose paso hasta allí –empujando mesas, sillas e invitados–... Seh, esa vez, mejor y hacía como Stan y se quedaba sentado: él tampoco podía hacer nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué ocurrió aquí xDDDD quería algo cute, pero iba a escribir mucho y pues, al final, me decidí por esta forma para cerrar el one-shot. Lo de que "él tampoco podía hacer nada" es porque en el cap donde pelean Cartman y Wendy, Stan dice esto cada que le preguntan si no va a intervenir. Y pues, sí: Kyle será su novio y todo ahora, pero Eric cosecha lo que siembra~ Aunque no sé si Kyle entendió el "ya, judío de mierda, pídeme matrimonio" que el culón le está diciendo indirectamente :'v
> 
> Esto también iba a ser cortito y terminó súper largo cuando empecé a editarlo......... por qué soy así... Siento que me quedó algo flojito en explicaciones, pero quedé conforme~


	4. Día 4: Momento Kyman™ / Las cosas con él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 481  
> Sinopsis: Kyle rescata a Eric del Jewpacabras y piensa respecto a qué clase de relación tiene con él.  
> Advertencias: ninguna.

El por qué Cartman había terminado atado en mitad de un parque, a la espera de ser devorado por una criatura imaginaria, era lógicamente culpa del gordo mismo. El por qué los adultos solían ser tan idiota, al punto que veían razonable el encadenar a alguien a la intemperie como ofrenda a ese monstruo irreal, no lo era. 

Así que, el que él estuviera allí rescatándolo y llevándolo a mitad de la noche a su casa, no era tan estúpido como parecía, ¿o sí? Cartman debería importarle poco. Debería importarle una mierda, de hecho; él y toda la mierda que hacía. ¡Siquiera eran amigo! ¡¿O sí lo eran?!

Pero, no: eso no sucedería. Las cosas con Cartman nunca serían tan sencillas.

Y cual fuese la razón, ya fuera por su sentido de la moralidad, por su necesidad intrínseca de demostrarle a ese culón lo equivocado que estaba o por lo que fuera, se sentía molesto por no poder evitarlo; se sentía molesto tanto con Cartman como consigo mismo.

Ahora que lo veía recostado en su cama –dormido y a salvo–, se arrepentía bastante. Lo mejor hubiera sido simplemente dejarlo ahí en el parque, porque dudaba que –al despertar– hubiese aprendido algún tipo de lección. ¿O sí lo haría? Tsk, siquiera y estaba seguro que éste fuera a recordar quién lo había salvado –y si lo hacía, no lo diría; así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos–. No. Seguro que no lo haría, pensaba mientras cubría al otro con las cobijas. Luego de tantas horas a la intemperie, sin agua y comida, muerto de miedo... ah, ahora su enojo hacia el mismo mermaba y aumentaba hacia Cartman. En serio... ¡nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si éste no fuera tan idiota! 

—Oh. Buenas noches, Kyle.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto salió del cuarto y se encontró a la madre de Cartman en el pasillo; apenas y llegaba a la casa, y claro que encontraría a su calabacín sano y salvo. Más sabiendo que él estaba ahí... 

Con sólo 10 años, Kyle no podía exactamente sentenciar que Liane era una pésima madre. Tampoco era que pudiera asegurar que sus padres fueran los mejores. Así que prefería quedarse con la opinión que Cartman mismo tenía –sin tener en cuenta los insultos, claro–: ella era una buena mamá, pero a veces debía salir a trabajar hasta tarde.

Usualmente, esos eran los días en los que Eric más se metía en problemas.

—Buenas noches... —respondió sin realmente mucha voz. No tenía ganas de hablarle.

Sinceramente, ya había perdido completamente la cuenta de todas las veces que algo así había sucedido. Y no tenía caso llevarla. De alguna forma, sabía bien que seguiría sucediendo. Y, de alguna forma, fueran o no amigos y le molestara, Kyle estaba bien con eso. 

Mañana sería un nuevo día. Pero, por ahora, su enojo hacia Eric era cero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es una serie animada y no le tengo que buscar mucho sentido, pero yisus... ¿cuántas veces los hemos visto estar hasta muy nochepor ahí y solos??? ¿Qué clase de padres tienen estos niños?! xD oh, wait...Randy... Los padres de Tweek y los de Butters... Creo que Craig y Wendy tienen los mejores padres pffff


End file.
